Hidden Secrets
by thegirlpirate
Summary: Chloe,a new character to the Buffy Crew, is a vampire that is haunted by her past and something new...
1. Ch1 Haunted

Hidden Secrets: A Buffy FanFiction

**_Disclaimer _**

I don't in anyway own Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters except for my own character who is vampire, Chloe Adams.

**Chapter 1**

Chloe looked out the window and watched the sun go down. The blue sky began to turn purple. The world was starting to wake up. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and closed the curtain slowly. The room that was once dark was starting to light up. She sat on her bed and sighed again. Her blue eyes turned to a silver color. She needed to talk to Buffy. But first she would go and see Spike. Though he hated Buffy, he was a dear friend to Chloe. A jackass he may be, but a friend. Everything was better when she talked to Spike. She had a secret. One that she was afraid to reveal. Buffy's crew already had enough weird happenings going on, why did she have to add on to it. Buffy was her friend, but this...this was not some slumber-party gossip that went around and around the sleeping bags, but a real secret. A dangerous secret. She had to do it as quickly as possible. So he wouldn't hear or see.

"Ah, Chloe. I was wondering when you were going to come and see me."

Chloe stepped in and gave Spike her seductive grin.

"I just wanted to say hi. Talking to you always makes me feel better."

"I'm glad I do. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Chloe walked around...her boots clanking on the concrete floor.

"Love?"

Chloe didn't say anything, but looked at Spike.

"Spike, how long have we been friends?"

"Too long to count and then some."

"So, if I told you something, you wouldn't freak out?"

"Me? Freak out? Never."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Spike's denial.

"Spike...I'm haunted."

"Haunted? Like a ghost?"

"Sort of...I'm not sure though."

"Well...if you are "haunted" who is it?"

"Christian."

Spike's eyes got wide.


	2. Ch2 I Need You

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded slowly.

Spike came closer to Chloe.

"Is he...is he with you now?"

"No. He just hangs around my crypt. He isn't hostile or anything, but he doesn't like it when I leave him."

"Why haven't you tried to make him leave?"

"I don't know. I...I miss him sometimes. He says that's why he is back. 'Cause I wanted him too. He said my inner impulses of love for him called back from the hell he was in."

"How in the hell can you miss that bastard? He tried to kill you if you don't remember."

"I know Spike. But you didn't have the relationship with Christian that I did. You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? That after everything he put you through, you still love him?"

Her now red eyes went down to slits.

"How dare you. I shouldn't have even said anything to you. You wont or can't understand."

With that she stomped out of Spike's presence, the sound of her boots echoing against the wall. Spike sighed and rolled his eyes, slamming his fist on a table.

Chloe walked into her layer and threw her jacket off. She was upset that Spike could say something like that. He knew better than that. He had been with her the whole time Christian was alive and he knew the pain she went through. She sat down on her bed and looked around.

"Have fun?" said a shadowy voice from behind her.

Chloe spun around and looked at the dark eyes of Christian Marks. She gulped and clutched the side of the bed.

"Did I frighten you?"

"Y...yes."

"Good."

Chloe looked at Christian's pale, unlively face. She wasn't frightened anymore. She didn't care if he knew where she went. He couldn't stop her. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the other side. She began to take off her boots when Christian came over and stood in front of her.

"You look so cute when you're mad."

She rolled her eyes and finished taking off her boots.

"Oh don't act like that. I was just making an observation."

Chloe stood up and walked into the other room. She needed to get undressed, but she didn't want Christian to see her. They had a relationship, but they weren't still in it.

She took off her pants and then her shirt. She suddenly got a chill. She felt something cold against her. She turned around.

"Christian!" she tried to cover up as best as possible.

"I forgot how beautiful you are."

"Get out."

He didn't move, but stood there looking at Chloe's vulnerable body.

"Christian. Stop it. Get out!" she screamed. Her eyes red.

"I've also forgotten how much I want you." He said his eyes boring into hers.

She backed up, but he followed.

"Christian. Stop." She said, forgetting to cover up, but watching for where she was going. Her eyes were turning a yellow color. She was frightened. Frightened for the first time in awhile. She was suddenly against a wall. Christian's face was right in hers.

"Christian. Stop. Please." She said with a tone of worry in her voice.

Christian put his arms above Chloe's head.

"Look at me."

Chloe turned her head.

"Look at me!" he yelled.

Chloe looked in his lifeless eyes.

"I need you. You feel it too. I know you do. I see it in those mysterious eyes of yours. You can't hide anything from me. I know you too well."

"But...your dead."

"Oh...that can be fixed. You see I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I can't let's say, bring me back."

"That...that cant happen. Willow banished you...you can't come back."

"Not entirely."

Chloe was confused. How could he come back?

"That's why I need you. To come back." He looked at Chloe's tan stomach moving up and down from her heavy breathing.

She suddenly understood.

He was going to make her pregnant with his child, so he could come back. But how?

"You understand now don't you? How you ask? It's quite simple."

Chloe felt her heart would explode. He was a spirit. How could he make her pregnant?

He smiled his devilish grin.

His body suddenly vanished into hers.

Chloe gasped sharply. It had begun.


	3. Ch3 She's Been Acting Weird Lately

**Chapter 3**

"Has anyone seen Chloe?" Willow asked sitting down on Giles' couch with a bowl of popcorn.

Buffy walked in and joined her, taking a handful of popcorn. "No. She was supposed to come and see me, but I guess she changed her mind. She is probably with Spike." She said rolling her eyes.

"But her and Spike are just friends." Willow said eating another piece.

"You never know." Buffy said smiling.

"She's been acting weirdly lately. Like she doesn't want to be around anyone." Willow pointed out.

"That is weird. She loves being around us." Buffy said looking at a magazine on Giles' coffee table.

"I don't know. I went to go and see her and she acted all strange. She kept looking around like someone was there."

Buffy threw down the magazine obviously bored with it.

Giles passed through looking at a book and went directly to his office.

"Does Giles know we just hang out at his house?" Willow asked watching him.

Buffy shrugged, smiling.

"I'm going to see her. From the way she talked, she wanted to talk about something important. And I just need some fresh air."

"I'll go with you." Willow added.

"Okay. Let me go tell Giles."

Buffy walked to Giles office and knocked on the already open door. He was engulfed with papers on his desk and he was obviously intrigued with his work.

"Me and Willow are going to go check on Chloe."

He just made a noise knowing that he heard her.

Buffy smiled and walked out.

"We're all set."

Giles poked his head out of his office. "Buffy?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Will you protrol while your out. It's a nice night. Lots of people out. You know the routine."

"Yes. I do."

Giles went back into his office, closing the door.

"Well, we were almost free." Willow smiled.

Buffy sighed as they walked out the door together.

Chloe breathed and whimpered like she was made to run five miles. She shook uncontrollably with fear and exhaustion. Suddenly Christian's naked body came out of hers. Hot tears streamed down Chloe's face. Christian's body hovered over hers. She turned her head, so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

"You're...amazing." He said, breathing hard himself.

Chloe had stopped whimpering and her breathing was becoming steady. She finally looked at him. He looked at her with complete lust and passion.

Suddenly a knock came from the front door.

"Expecting someone?"

Chloe shook her head.

Frustrated, he vanished. The air became silent.

"Chloe?" Buffy called.

Chloe got up and wrapped a sheet around her body.

She walked to where Buffy's voice called her.

"Evening." She said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

They both looked at her sweating body.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said rewrapping a part of the sheet.

They both looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Well, you're...you're just all sweaty and well." Willow said nervously

"Is Spike here?" Buffy asked tired of beating around the bush

"No. Why?"

"Well when you're wrapped up in a sheet and you're sweating...that screams out "I've just had the best sex of my life!" Buffy said being sarcastic.

"So what if I did. It's not a crime. You seem to do it pretty well without anyone asking about it." Chloe shot back, her eyes becoming black.

Buffy stood there not saying anything.

"So what did you come here for?"

"To ask how you are. What you wanted to talk to Buffy about." Willow said stepping in for what might've been an insult from Buffy.

"Oh...um..." she walked over to her room and saw Christian's eyes glaring at her.

"I don't remember. Now that I think about it. But whenever I think about it, I'll tell you." She said in a tone that told them she wanted them to leave.

"Spike is here isn't he?"

"No, but I am now." He said walking into the crypt.

Chloe slapped her hand to her forehead and sat down in a chair.

"That's our cue to leave." Buffy said walking out of the crypt. Willow mouthed and "I'm sorry" to Chloe and followed.

Spike stood there and watched Chloe with her hands in her face.

"Why are you sweating love?" he asked walking over to her.

She didn't say anything, but stood up, facing Spike.

"Is it Christian?" he said looking around.

She nodded slightly, just so Spike would see, but Christian wouldn't.

She looked at Spike with longing eyes that seemed to be saying, "Help me!"  
"You should go." Chloe said quietly.

"I can't leave you alone with him."

"You have to."

"He'll kill you."

Chloe shook her head.

"He needs me."

Spike took a step back.

"Spike...it's not what you think. Please understand. He needs me."

Spike nodded. "Alright love. You don't have to tell me twice."

With that he left the crypt leaving her standing there.

"I hate it when he calls you love."

Chloe felt his cold chill behind her.

"So...where were we?" he asked evilly.


	4. Ch4 She Needs Help

Ch.4 She needs help

"You know I'm starting to hate her just as much as I hate Spike." Buffy said twirling her wooden stake in her hands.

"Oh come on. It can't be all that bad. I mean sure she has her moments, but she's one hell of a fighter and she's on out side so…" he quit talking noticing Buffy's glare.

They walked on a little further in the cemetery, casually looking around for any signs of disturbance.

The night was cool. There was no moon; only the occasional star dotted the sky. Buffy looked up and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Willow asked rubbing the grass with her shoe.

"Mom."

Willow looked at the ground and then at Buffy. She walked over to her and put her arms around her.

"I miss her too." She said quietly, putting her head on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy didn't say anything, but continued to look at the stars.

Suddenly they heard leaves crunching.

Buffy tensed up, holding her stake firmly.

Willow did the same with hers in her pocket.

The crunching got louder, moving closer to where they were.

"Do you see anything?" Willow whispered.

Buffy didn't answer, but squinted her eyes in the direction of the noise.

"Would you mind putting those away?" a voice asked from the trees.

Both Willow and Buffy jumped, their stakes in the air.

"Shit Spike!" Buffy said, lowering her arm. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Didn't mean to startle you. I guess if you were actually watching and not star gazing, you would have seen me coming eh?" he said throwing down a spent cigarette.

"Shut up…what do you want anyway? Usually when you come around you bring company." Buffy said pocketing her stake. Willow followed suit.

"Don't get bitchy with me. I'm not here to cause trouble." He said lighting up another cigarette.

"What a surprise." Buffy said sarcastically. Willow watched the two argue. This was a normal routine and interrupting has proven to not be a good idea.

"I came to ask for your help. Well help for Chloe."

"Is that a tone of concern I hear in your voice or is the night air getting to me?" she asked smiling.

"Will you quit jabbering and listen to me? Chloe is in serious trouble this time. It's something she can't control. It's way…way beyond her…" he said throwing down the cigarette.

"Oh what? She needs our help now? Big, bad Chloe needs our help? Last I checked she could, 'Do it on her own without pitiful mortals getting in the way.' No, I think I will sit this one out, thanks."

"What the hell has been in your arse lately? She needs your help and you're just going to walk away? What kind of a friend are you? You don't even know what kind of trouble she is in and already you decide not to help!"

"Can't you help her? Or is your relationship just sexual? I bet if you help her, you can have your way with her, no charge!" she said half laughing.

Spike stared at her coldly. Willow looked down.

"You Buffy, that was cold." A voice said coming from behind Willow.

Chloe walked up slowly to where the two were arguing.

"I didn't know you hated me so much. I guess the truth has come out." She said smiling.

Fresh bruises were showing bluish purplish on her face, one covering her right eye.

"I think my watch is over." Buffy said quietly.

"No, stay, share with us more of your crimson hates. Who knows, we might even get out what you really think about Spike out. What do you say? I have some beers. We can just have one big ol' party." She said smiling.

Buffy glared at Chloe and then turned around. Grabbing Willow they walked briskly out of the cemetery.

"Harsh love, harsh." Spike said smiling.

Chloe turned around and smiled as well. Suddenly her hand shot out from her coat pocket, punching Spike in the nose.

"OWWW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he asked kneeling on the ground.

"Not so loud, you'll wake the dead." She said grinning.

Spike stood up glaring at Chloe, clutching his slightly bleeding nose.

"The next time I confide in you with anything, don't go shooting your mouth off to the slayer. I…can…handle…it…" she said inches away from Spike's face.

She stalked off, leaving Spike clutching his nose.

"Bitch…" he said wiping away the blood.

"I heard that…" Chloe called.


End file.
